Teen Titans Aftermath
by nova87
Summary: This story picks up immediately following the Judas Contract story line. Which left the titans with emotional scars that they must deal with as teens.
1. Chapter 1

Night time at Titan's Tower, the team is still recovering from their latest mission which has left some emotional scares on the team. It also mark an end to the Judas Contract, which had haunted this version of the team almost from the beginning. The team discovered a traitor in Terra, and that she had been working for Deathstroke all along, to destroy the team. Now that the danger has pass, we find that the team is reflecting over their personal lost, and just how vulnerable they made themselves by the decision to let Terra joined the team. Victor and Gar are in the monitor room talking loudly, as Gar is having an emotional event. Over in the Library Donna and Raven are talking quietly, as both of them shared some reflecting moments. Our story begins in the gym where we find Dick and Kory.

Kory walks in the gym and sees Dick lifting weighs. She can tell by the redness of his face and the way his eyes are tight that he is pushing his limits.

"Why are you punishing yourself?"

"Kory not now." He replies thru his clench teeth. Just like a balloon having a slow air leak, the weighs start to descent back towards his chest. Seeing that he is in trouble, Kory grabs the weighs with her left left hand, and sets then back on the stand. "Why did you do that!" Dick says lashing out at Kory. "I did not need your help!"

"Why are you yelling at me so?" Replies Kory. "You were in trouble, so I help."

"I had it under control."

"You must not keep doing this to yourself. This was Terra's fault, not yours."

"Star you do not understand, I am team leader. When something goes wrong, it falls back on me. I should have known Terra's story about her family being kidnap by terrorist was false. I should have check out her story more closely, and then Slade and HIVE being involved."

"Still we manage to escape, good fortunate smile on us that Jericho arrived when he did."

"Yes, Deathstrokes own son turning on him, is the only reason we are still alive. Saved by Deathstrokes son."

"We are still alive, and anyone of us would follow you to the ends of the earth and back. You are out friend and leader. Is this why you change uniforms from Robin to Nightwing?"

"Robin was the boy wonder, Batman's side kick. By changing the uniform I am telling the world that I am own man. No longer do I need to act and think like Bruce. I want to pave a different road for myself and the titans."

"You have always been your own man if you ask me. We have taught me about humanity on this world and how to love and how to be love. And the titans have been more about us being a family, than heroes. You are my reason for being here, and you are the reason that I wake up in the morning." He reaches up placing his fingers in her hair, then they kiss holding each other tight. Just then the titans alert alarm comes on across the speakers of the gym and our heroes pause looking at each other, then rush off to the monitor room.


	2. Chapter 2

As Dick and Kory are talking in the gym and Victor and Gar are in the monitor room. We find Donna and Raven in the Titan library talking.

"I still can't believe all this time that Slade was Ravager's father. We met him right after we reform the Teen Titans." Donna said.

"Slade was always a dark soul, with a dark agenda. All this time he was a dad trying to bring peace for his son. He hid that part of his soul even from me." Raven said.

"I know what you mean, I guess Slade and his son had some serious issues with each other and when he died Slade tried to make for being a bad dad by taking it out on us."

"Yes, and using Terra on us, playing on our emotions. Yet there was always something about her that I could not read using my powers, a part of her mind was closed off to me. Maybe that should have been a warning about her."

"You can't blame yourself, Terra fool all of us. Especially poor Breast Boy, he is so heart broken. The day of the funeral he just cried all day, and did not talk to any of us. I hope he is going to be alright."

"I could only sense pain and sadness from Beast Boy during that whole day. And the emotions from everyone there were too much for me to handle. That is why I had to leave early."

"Raven, no one blame you for leaving early. Terra's betrayal affecting all of us in a different ways. Now I want us to focus on the future. We spend all our time fighting crime, and preparing to save the city. But I want to start planning my life, or at least try to have a life outside of the Titans."

"Donna, I have not told the other Titans about this, but I am thinking about enrolling in school. I believe it would be good for my soul to be around kids, and maybe it can help lead me to a better place for mediation away from my father."

"I think that would be wonderful Raven. Because I think we could all use some time away from our Titan life, it will help make us more complete as individuals. I have already email my paperwork in to began taking photography lessons. So you see, it looks like we both will be making changes in our lives." Both girls smile and they hug one another, in agreement about the changes that they were about to make in their individual lives. Just then the titans alert alarm comes on across the speakers of the library and our heroes rush off to the monitor room.


	3. Chapter 3

As Dick and Kory are talking in the gym and Donna and Raven are in the Titan's library talking. We find Vic and Gar are in the monitor room engaging in a serious conversation.

"Vic you just don't understand, I keep telling you that Slade turned Terra against us!" Gar shouts at his friend.

"I keep telling you buddy, I know how you felt about her, but Terra use you and all of the Titans to get our information to Slade."

"No Vic I don't care how much you and the others say that, I know its not true. Terra was the first girl to really get me." Gar replies with fresh tears coming down his face.

"Listen man, the funeral was just a few weeks, and this Judas Contract has put the whole team in the ringer so to speak."

"Don't you or any of the others I understand? I don't care about the Judas Contract, I just care that the girl I love is gone, and she is never coming back!"

"Gar, I know how much you cared about Terra, and you are my best friend. But to keep it real with you she was just a bad seed."

"Take that back!" shouts Gar as he changes his green form into a giant anaconda.

"Hoo boy, you really need to calm. Me and the other Titans were all here, when you first introduced us to Terra. Even on the first day, you could see that you were already bitten with the love bug."

Calming down, "Was it that obvious. Vic most girls know me as the class clown, the green kid, jokester."

"You mean bad joke teller don't you?" Cyborg said trying to change the mood."

Half smiling Gar says "ha ha, but really I never met any girl who took me serious. I mean look at us we are heroes, and to most of the world, as least the young females of the world think I am too young, and the weakest member of this team."

"No one thinks that about you, and unless you are a telepath underneath that gemerald skin of yours, how could you know what the females of the city really feel towards you?"

"Do you ever read the Titan's fan mail? I do and everytime its the same thing, I even had someone think that I was just the team's mascot. But with Terra it was different."

"Gar I am going to tell you something that I have not told anyone before, after my accident that turned me into cyborg. Just one looked at myself in the mirror and I thought that no one would ever want to be with this monster. But when Sara and I met there were sparks between us the first moment our eyes laid on each other. So I do understand what you mean."

"Not all the way you don't, because you still have Sara, and no one brainwashed her and used her against you and your friends. This is all Slade's fault, and I am going to get him for it!"

"Hold on, the team will get Slade together, he is too dangerous for any of us to go against alone. You know that."

"What you and the rest of the Titan still don't get is what he took away from me, when he turned Terra against us!"

"Gar, believe me when I say I get it buddy, you are hurting. You think the pain with go away if you do something bad to Slade. And believe me Slade deserves to be hurt, not just because of Terra but for everything else he has done to us, but I am not going to stand here and let my best friend get dead. And going up against Slade you will get dead, you know that you can't take him alone. Now promise me that you will not go looking for Slade!" The two friends look at each other with Cyborg holding out his hand for Gar to shake. As Gar begins to unfold his arms, a distress call comes across the Titan's monitor. Cyborg goes to answer the distress call and sounds the alarm. When he looks over his shoulder Gar is gone. He sees the window open and the shape of a bird flying away from the tower in the distance.


	4. Chapter 4 Bad Weather

This afternoon at the city airport it was a normal day, with incoming travelers coming to the airport, and arriving passengers from various airlines landing. The ticket counters were not overly crowded for a mid-week day. Some waiting passengers stop to eat as they wait for their flights, and others were at bars watching tv getting caught on on todays news, stocks, and sporting events. If there could be such a thing as a calm day at the airport, this would be it. That was until the arrival of Thunder and Lightning! The two brothers with extraordinary powers at their command. Thunder throws a park truck through the east wall of the airport, and Lightning shoots bolts of lightning towards the security guards. From the noise someone believes its a terrorist attack, and alerts the local police. Meanwhile in the airport, "Bring her to us!" shouts Thunder as his voice echoes throughout the airport. "We do not want to hurt anyone, just give her to us and we will leave." Lightning says. As in response to the pair's request from the duo, police are on the scene and they are going into formation to to engage the clear and present threat.  
>"If you refuse to bring her out to us, but instead want to fight. We will oblige you then." Thunder stomps the ground with his massive foot and causes a tremor inside the airport. The police units are thrown from their feet, bystanders are falling down. The resulted shockwaves causes the overhead skylight, and windows to burst. In the chaos that follows, the police look up at the duo knowing they are powerless to stop this display of power. "We told you we just want her, we do not want to fight,"says Lightning. Then a crissom starbolt cuts thru the air and strikes down between the two attackers.<br>"Starfire and Wondergirl you take down the big guy in blue, Cyborg you are with me on the other one," says Nightwing. Thunder looks at the two flying females approaching him, and braces for them. Donna leads the attack, but Thunder blocks her punch, but lands his punch that sends Donna zooming backwards thru the broken skylight. Kory is right on Thunder in mere seconds shouting her warrior's cry, and firing star bolts. Thunder side steps Kory and grabs her ankle as she flys by and swings her around into the wall behind a ticket counter. Lightning is fire his bolts, but Nightwing keeps one step aheads of him and dodges each blast. Just as he get close enough to attack Lightning he comes in contact with Lightning's personal electric forceshield and falls to the ground from the electric discharge. Cyborg comes charging as he position his finger laser on its attended target, but Lightning reaches down and send a wave of electricity across the ground that tomples Cyborg to the ground.

Elsewhere in a remote area of upstate New York a pair of green eyes finds his target. "Now I see you Slade, and later when night comes you will get yours for hurting Terra," Beast Boy says.  
>Back at the airport the battle rages on as Thunder and Lighting continue battling the Teen Titans, and all the combatants have giving in to their raw emotion as both groups try to overcome the other. In the midst of this confrontation black smoke appears and in the middle a familiar figure emerges, Raven. "Titans stop!" She says "this is all wrong." With Raven's sudden appearance, both sides stop fighting. As Raven turns her attention to the duo of Thunder and Lightning. "I sense desperation and lost from you two, you are seeking someone important. There is no need for us to battle one another."<br>"Is this true?" Nightwing ask.  
>"We do not have to explain .." Thunder starts to say. But Lightning iterrupts him"No, they might be able to help us brother."<br>"You two are brothers? Why did you attack this airport?" Donna ask.  
>"Yes we are brothers, we are called Thunder and Lightning, and we are here looking for our mother." <p>


	5. Chapter 5 The Rescue

"You both are brothers?" Cyborg repeated.  
>"Yes we are, and we have been searching for our mother who was kidnapped while we both were young kids." Lightning replied.<br>"Why are you attacking the airport looking for your mother?"  
>"I don't know why my brother wants to involve you, but we trace our mother's kidnapper to an organization call H.I.V.E."<br>"HIVE!" Four Titans say at once.  
>"If they are involved, lets take this conversation back to the Tower." Nightwing says. The Titans explained the situation to the police, and tell them that the two brothers would now be their responsibility. With that all six teenagers leave the airport.<p>Arriving at the Tower Raven goes to her study to meditate and seek inner peace. Although she has not share it with her teammates, but it keeps getting harder for her to keep the dark forces of her soul at bay lately. Up in the command center Cyborg was entering into their database everything the two brothers had about their mother.<br>"When was your mother kidnapped?" Wondergirl asked.  
>"Our mother was stolen from us shortly after we were born." Lightning replied.<br>"Thats so sad." Starfire said.  
>"Who took care of you both when you were babes? Your father?" Wondergirl ask.<br>"No! We never met our father. He was not present when we were born." Thunder echoed.  
>"My brother stays angry all the time, he blames everyone for what happened to us. Maybe it would be easier if I explain things to you about how our parents met. You see over in Korean my mom was a worker in the fields, very poor, we were told that she wanted to lived in the big city, but that was not her lot in life. Everyone knew there was a war going on, so one day when I soldier came to her village no one thought anything of it. Thats was the day our parents met, and as the people of our village said it was love at first sight. They went and did everything together, and after two months they were married. A short time a group of strangers came to the village, they were seeking our father. They found him working and threaten to harm our mother if he did not go with them. He left in chains never knowing that our mother was pregnant with us. After we were born my mother was in constant pain screaming in the night, no one knew why. Then those same strangers that had taken our father came back and took our mother away. It was years later that someone link the symbol those men had on their uniforms with HIVE. We have been on their trail ever since, that trail lead us here."<br>"You have come a long way, and we will help you finish this and find your mother. Cyborg anything yet?" Nightwing asks.  
>"Our intel has HIVE last known headquarters upstate. Looks like the feds had an undercover agent that they lost contact with not that long ago."<br>"Ok team thats where we start. Wondergirl please let Raven know its time to go."  
>Wondergirl pauses outside of Raven's door and knocks before entering in. The lights are all out so it takes her eyes a few seconds to adjust. There sitting in the middle of the room is Raven in some sort of a trance Wondergirl thinks. When she calls Raven's name softly, no response she stays in her trance. Wondergirl tries again still nothing. Then she touches Raven shoulder and whispers her name a third time. Raven eyes open with a bright flaming red color and her black soulself strikes out at wondergirl gripping her in its magic grip. She tries to break free but cannot not as she is toss across the room. When she tried to stand the dark magic grips her again, then the other Titans race inside the room. Cyborg tried to help free Wondergirl, as Starfire shoots her starbolts at the dark magic. Thunder and Lightning keep back for their own safety. Nightwing reaches Raven and tries to bring her out of the trance, he snaps his fingers twice in front of her face calling her name, and Ravens eyes revert back to normal and the black magic disappears from the room, leaving Wondergirl and the rest of the Titans looking confuse about what just happen. While Starfire checks on Wondergirl, Nightwing holds Raven.<br>"Are you alright Raven?"  
>"I am fine my friends, I am sorry Donna. I am not myself, I just need some time alone." Raven teleports away, and Nightwing tells everyone to give her some space.<br>"Team when this is done we need to find a way to help Raven. For right now, lets go pay HIVE a visit."

Back at the upstate Wilson's Estate the home of the mercenary Deathstroke, we find him in his civilian identity as Slade Wilson talking with his best friend Wintergreene whom he fought in the war with side by side. Unaware that he is still being watched by Beastboy who is circling his home in the shape of an eagle looking at Slade's every move from above. Waiting for his chance at revenge. 


	6. Chapter 6 HIVE Compound

Nightwing watch the activity down at the HIVE Base thru his binoculars, trying to determine where a weak spot existed in their guard rotation. Behind him was Starfire, Cyborg, Wondergirl, Thunder, and Lightning. Each of them waiting for Nightwing to decide on a course of action, for the two brothers all of their planning and waiting to find their mother was at hand.

"Ok team the guards will be changing shifts soon, and we need to be in position before they do. We will split up." Nightwing said.

The team split up into two groups after receiving instructions. Cyborg, Wondergirl, and Lightning will come from the east side away from the main guard entry. Nightwing, Starfire, and Thunder headed towards the rear underground entrance. And entered into the complex by using the ventilation system, coming out once they had passed the shipping docks. Nightwing took the point followed by Thunder, while Kory watch the rear. After 120 yards still not detected they came to some stairs, and the trio descended down. Nightwing remember from their briefing back at the tower HIVE last base had their labs on the lower levels, seems to be logical it would be the same here as they continued down the stairs. Nightwing notice immediately that they were more guards on this level than above. The trio made their way undetected down the corridor, when Nightwing raise his close fist signaling to Starfire and Thunder to stop. As a group of guards came marching down the path, looked more like escorts to Nightwing. Behind the guards was a large cell on wheels and whatever was inside was restless because the cage kept moving from side to side. There were more guards behind the cell as well, which made Nightwing wonder what could be so important inside. One of the guards left formation and slide open a panel on the cage, and stuck a high voltage shocker inside, and whatever was inside made a loud high shrieking sound. Starfire and Nightwing both put their hands to their ears to block out the high pitch scream, but Thunder echoed out a loud cry of his own "Mother!"

The guards all turn facing the direction of Thunder who is charging at the guards like a runaway train as he runs down five guards. The remaining guards open fire on Thunder striking him and forcing him back. Twin crimson bolts explode at the guards feet as Starfire comes to Thunder's aid. Nightwing quickly dispatches three other guards. One of the remaining guards sounds the alarm, and within mere moments another squadron of guards show up, and with overwhelming numbers on their side the quickly subdue Thunder, Starfire, and Nightwing.

Elsewhere in the complex in their security monitoring station Cyborg, Lightning, and Wondergirl hear the alarm sirens go off. Cyborg searches the security cams until he finds his captive teammates. Before he can say anything Wondergirl is already out the door rushing to her teammates aid. With Lightning and Cyborg following behind her. As the duo approaches a large bay area they can hear sounds of battles, and as they turn the corner they see Wondergirl fighting against a full platoon of HIVE soldiers. On a podium above the battle is a lone figure dress in red tongs, not moving but just watching the battle rage on below.

"Lightning you help Donna."

"Me, but what a you?"

"I am going to greet our host that is watching upstairs!" Both men separate as Lightning fires bolts from his fingertips at the soldiers, striking several of them and drawing attention away from Wondergirl. Cyborg circles up the stairs away from the battle and approaches the lone silent figure still not moving while continuing to watch to battle proceed beneath him. As Cyborg moves in he leaps to attack, but the silent figure sidesteps him and grabs him by the left leg turning him with such speed and power before slamming him unconscious against the wall below. The soldiers seeing their leader effortless victory over Cyborg double their efforts and first subdue Lightning with flanking laser blast. Soon their sheer numbers are too much for Wondergirl and she too falls.

Back in upstate New York at the estate of Slade Wilson who has just said goodbye to his visitors and his most trusted friend Wintergreen. After turning on his security system he sits down in his trophy room in front of his fireplace drinking red wine. His mind reflects back on his life first with his two sons Grant and Joe both of them now dead. Joe by his own hand. A tear escapes his eyes as he blames himself for his son's life decisions that led to both of their untimely deaths. Then his instincts come alive, born from a life time of battle, he realizes that he is not alone. In a blink of an eye he back flips from his sitting chair and grabs a sword from off his wall and lands in his battle stance. Facing him is a large full grown green grizzly bear with its 800 pounds of vicious flesh roaring down on him.

"Now I'm going to make you pay for what you did to Terra!" 


	7. Revenge

In upstate New York in a recluse estate a battle is raging between two very special individuals. Deathstroke the Terminator a top level assassin with special abilities that sets him apart from normal men and Beast Boy the green member of the Teen Titans that has the ability to change his body into any animal. These two men are fighting one to avenge the woman he believes he loved and the other for a chance at redemption. Gar changes into a ram and charges are Deathstroke who easily evades the attack.

"Beast Boy where are the rest of the Titans?"

"This has nothing to do with the Titans, its between you and me for what you did to Terra!" Gar changes into a large gorilla trying to use his superior strength to overwhelm Deathstroke but he grabs Gar by the head and rolls with Gar's own momentum and back flips him over.

"I did nothing to your little vixen Terra, she did everything on her own. If you knew her at all, you would have realize no one could make her do anything that she did not want to do."

"More lies from you about her. I will not let you change her memories. Terra was noble and sweet until you corrupted her with your words."

Changing into raptor Gar leaps at Slade slasher with his long claws. Slade dodges the attack with his super reflexes. As he lands on the opposite of the room Gar catches him with his tail causing Slade to lose his footing. In one smooth motion Slade regains balance and strikes Gar tail with his energy blade causing him to let go. Gar roars like his namesake Beast Boy transforming into a T Rex and brings the ceiling down around them both, but Gar is too full of rage over losing Tera to even pause and notice the damage to the house.

"You young fool you are going to killed of both of us by bringing the house down on top of us."

"I don't care as long as you are buried and can't take no one else's love one away!" Gar uses his large jaws to try to catch Slade but he rolls away. Gar tries a second time and Slade avoids his attack again while throwing smoke grenade down around Gar. The smoke causes him some confusions as he roars so loud even the car windows a block away break. As the smoke dissipates Slade is on of Gar head and pokes him in the eye, Gar immediately changes on instinct to a giant squid usings his tentacles to reach out for Slade who stays one step ahead of him. Gar lashes out with his two long tentacles but Slade dodges him easily not realizing that he was not the target but the debris pile from the ceiling that Gar brings around slade momentarily trapping him.

"Now I got you!"

"Listen to me you love sick little boy, back off before I hurt you."

"Enough talking from you." In one motion Gar changes into a large ape and strikes Slade. Reaching down to his holster Slade fires his gun loosen the debris. As Gar prepares to strike again Slade strikes him with his electro blade set on stun that stops Gar in his tracks as he falls to the ground changing back to human.

"You got me helpless now do the only thing you are good at." He said through very weak lips still feeling the effects of the stun blade.

Deathstroke just stares down at Beast Boy for what seems like an eternity to Gar. Then he reaches down and helps Gar back to his feet.

"This was a fight that you started not me. Now maybe you will listen. I did not use Terra it was her idea not mine to pretend to join the Titans."

"You are lying she was one of us." Quietly Gar then says "And she love me."

"Listen I told you the truth, and to prove it I am going to let you live. You might be helpless right now, but it would not be professional of me to eliminate a lovesick young fool. Besides without a contract on you there is no profit."

"So thats it?"

"Yes kid thats it. A word to you never come looking for me again because next time contract or no contract you will not like the ended." Slade turns around and leaves just as the effects of his stun blade starts wearing off on Gar. He sits up and for the first time has doubts about Terra.

Meanwhile in a underground complex Nightwing slowly opens his eyes and looks around seeing the other Titans plus the brothers Thunder and Lightning in unique holding cells design to counter their specific powers. As he tries to gain his bearings he sees a tall figures with a black and gold cape standing in front of a wall of monitors with cameras aim on the Titans.

**"Ah Nightwing I see you are finally awake which is good. Let me welcome you to the HIVE Research Complex and don't struggle against your constraints I am afraid that you will be staying with us for some time. Ha Ha Ha!" That laughter is the last sound that Nightwing hears before his shock collars renders him unconscious again.**


	8. Titans:Escape

This time Nightwing opens up his eyes and sees that they are still trapped , but the mysterious figure is no longer in the chamber and no electric shock. It only takes a few minutes as he quickly gets his bearings before anyone notices that he is awake. He surveys the entire room finding Kory in an orb with red globes above her draining her powers, Donna is in a status field keeping her from moving, Cyborg is in three pieces. Thunder and Lightning were held back to back with large mangles over their hands and feet to keep them from using their powers. Whoever was running HIVE seems to know a lot about the Titans, too much in fact Nightwing thinks.

He puts his mind back on the task at hand of looking for a weakness somewhere that he could exploit to free them. Then they could find Thunder and Lightning's mother the reason the Titans came to here to begin with. He decided that he had to free Donna first, but first he had to get free. The guards watching them are not as alert as their leader , and they still did not know he was conscious. Which gave him the time he needed, when they capture the Titans they must not have considered him a threat because they did not search him. Taking his thumb touching the tip of his glove on his index finger he activates his pen laser that cuts through his constraints as he lands touching the ground a guard sees him and activates the alarm giving Nightwing only seconds to free the rest of the team. He grabs a miniature bat wing and tossing it at the status field destroying its controls then Donna falls free. He catches her before she hits the ground as Wondergirl recoveries Nightwing dispatches the first four guards that responded to the alarm. As Donna recoveries, she frees Starfire, Cyborg and the two brothers. As a full squad of guards enter the chamber they are met with a familiar battle cry "Titans Together", as Donna rolls the ground around a few of the guards, Starfire shoots star bolts take down more of the guards as Cyborg uses a couple thousand decibels of white sound to take more of the guards down where they stood. Thunder and Lightning round up the remaining guards in their own unique way.

Nightwing walks back from the control center just as the last guards fall. "Team I found out where they are keeping Thunder and Lightning's mom down on a sub level deck." The whole team races towards the lower levels of the complex seeking to find HIVE's hostage.

At Titans Tower, the surreal scene as the tower is surrounded by the calm of the evening lake with smooth waves crested above the shore. The Tower is more than a headquarters for a group of super teenagers but a symbol for justice for the city that it is founded. That quiet is interrupted by a thunderous sound as a figure emerges from the sea and crashes into the lower east side of the tower. The figure tries to stand up slowly but falls down. The battered figure belongs to Aqualad, and only three weak word escapes his lips as the darkness claims him, "Titans help me."

On the lower level of the HIVE complex the Titans arrived and are surprise to find no guards trying to block their path. They arrived to what looks like an old airport hanger with a high bay overhead area. Standing in the middle of the room is the figure that Nightwing saw when he first came to.

"Ah, Titans you finally arrived. I was wondering when you were going to grace us with your presence down here in my sanctuary."

"Who are you?" Starfire demands.

"I am the room that sees everything. I have known about you Titans for quite some time, but I never saw any reason to bother you in your fruitless quest for justice. Who could have known that my special guest's two worthless sons would come seeking you for help."

"Where is our mother?" Shouts Thunder.

"Team calm down. What is your game and what did you need their mother for?"

"Always the detective Nightwing, for one I have no game. I am just a seeker of knowledge, and their mother was an ends to that means. Their mother existence proves that there is life other than on earth, you see their mother is an alien."

"No more lies from, I will hear no more!" Thunder charges towards the mysterious figure who uses an null energy ray that snaps Thunder's strength as he falls to the ground weak as a kitten.

"Let that me a lesson to you all, know your betters."

"There are aliens all over from our teammate Starfire to Superman. Aliens are no big news."

"So the robot speaks finally, but your reasoning is false. Since you children want their mother so bad, why don't I introduce you to her. Weapon X74 enter."

Big footsteps could be heard in the chamber as pressure quakes evenly pace approached our heroes as Lightning is trying to help his brother back to his feet. Then slowly emerging from the darkness is a large green figure. With four bones sticking out of its head, its large jaws matching its great white shark like teeth lock in the three rows in its mouth. It stood ten feet high and about as long as a school bus with a long tail and claws on all four paws.

"Titans meet X 74, their mother. Now X 74 kill them all!"

Next chapter will end the Thunder and Lightning storyline and start the Titans undersea adventure. Until then Enjoy!


	9. Titans: Bad Ending

Deep inside the HIVE compound the Teen Titans scattered as they are being attacked by the massive creature that is, in fact, the kidnapped mother of Thunder and Lightning. The reason they came to the HIVE compound was to help the two young brothers rescued their mother, but the Titans had no idea at the time that their mother was, in fact, an alien that the HIVE scientist have been experimenting on.

"Team try to stun her without hurting get her. Remember their mother is not responsible for her actions." Shouts Nightwing. As the Titans complies with Starfire shooting game her star bolts at the floor causing the creature to lose it is footing and falls down. Cyborg follows up by firing his laser at the ceiling above her causing debris to fall in an attempt to cage her. Once the smoke clears there is silence under the rubble.

"Great job team." Nightwing says.

As soon as the words leave his mouth the pile of debris begins to move slowly at first then explodes in all directions as the creature is back on the move. Wondergirl is the first to react flying over the creature and grabbing get it by the tail as she spins around sending crashing into the wall. The impact is so strong that is shakes the foundation of the compound.

"Donna why so hard? We just wanted to immobilized her."

"Nightwing get with that thick hide I doubt that even hurt her." Replies Wondergirl.

"You are so right Wondergirl, and seeing the Titans in action you are everything that I had heard. But too bad for you that Wonder girl was right your attack did not hurt her. Just like my first wave of scientist found out the hard way she has quite a temper."

The entire sub basement floor shock then exploded as the creature emerges back on the scene from underneath our hero's feet. Immediately it attacked our heroes, Wondergirl is struck by its power tail and lands hard against the computer main frame on that level. Cyborg fires his white sound blast directly at the creature this time, but the creature fires a force blast from its mouth striking Cyborg with the power of a very large moving train. Nightwing tells Starfire to fly to attack from above, but they are both struck down in their place as the creature had absorption Cyborgs white sound attack and hurls it at them. Soon it is quiet as the Titans are all down leaving Thunder and Lightning alone against the creature.

"Mom, please stop, don't do this. " Lightning says.

The alien creature looking down upon her children pauses for a moment, then takes another step forward.

"You are stronger than this coward from HIVE mom, you must fight their control." Thunder yells.

The creature stops at the sound of her eldest son's voice. Behind her the mysterious cloak figure presses a button and the creature cries out in pain.

"You will listen to me and follow instructions. Or there will be more pain I will I flick upon you and your children."

There is a tense moment of silence with no movement as all three individuals just stare. One is hoping that his control is still dominant over the creature, while the two young boys hope that their mother will answer their pleas. The creature looks at it would be master than at the boys that called her mother. The creature turns swinging it is powerful at its master, but he ducks dodging the blow and it anger turns the control device on high. Causing untold pain on the creature.

"Sons my two precious babies I need your help, there is something you must do for me. I cannot resist their control much longer it is hard to talk."

"No, we won't do it!" Shouts Lightning as Thunder stands beside him with a disbelief look on his face.

"My sons you must I cannot keep control, I already hurt your friends. Don't let me hurt anybody else.

"We can't!" Shouts Lightning.

"Yet we must. " says Thunder grimly.

Thunder and Lightning hold hands combining their power as they both fill it building up inside of them. Just as they felt as if they would explode they release their combine energies at the creature striking it down. As the bright energies dispute from the area, the creature lies not moving, but a weak voice could be heard.

"Thank you sons."

The creature stops stirring while looking on crying is Thunder and Lightning. During this emotional display, the mysterious cloak figure leaves the scene. A short time later the Titans recover and stand by quietly as the brothers mourn the loss of their mother.


	10. Titans: Aqualad's Story

The ride back to Titans Tower can only be describe as being somber. As the Titan were very quiet even after they said goodbye to Thunder and Lightning, who said, they would find their own way back still mourning the loss of their mother. As the Titans approached the tower, a familiar voice came of the radio to interrupt the air of quietness.

"Guys I'm glad that you are on the way back. There is a guest visitor waiting for you here." Beast Boy said.

The Titans returned back to the Tower, each of them was expecting to see Raven thinking that Beast Boy was just playing around saying that there was a guest. To their surprise they saw Beast Boy sitting with Aqualad.

"Garth, its good to see you again," said Nightwing.

"What a surprise, " Starfire says as she gives him a big hug.

"Are you and Beast Boy in competition again over your names again? Garfield and Garth? I guess the only way to keep you two apart is to call you by your code names." Cyborg says smiling at his friends.

"My friends I am happy to see you all again too. Where is Raven?" Ask Aqualad.

"She has been having problems lately, and we are not sure where she is. Before our last mission she left, and now that we are back we need to help her." Answers Wondergirl.

"I'm afraid I need to ask for your help. My home Atlantis is in trouble, we have been invaded by outsiders."

"Garth who are they?" Ask Nightwing.

"These strangers showed up at Atlantis doorstep about a month ago, they claim to be a lost tribe of our ancestors that were trapped in the straits along the pacific ocean. Only freed recently by a mighty earthquake. They told the council of Atlantis they were seeking refuge after losing everything they had so long ago. We were led to believe that they were few in number after hearing from them that most of their people had died after being trapped below for so long."

"Where is Aquaman?" ask Cyborg.

"Our king left some time ago on an awareness journey. He left me to ruled on the throne in his absence. During my watch my, I let this happen."

"What else can you tell us?" Ask Donna.

"As we slept a few nights ago, they called their raiders to the city gates and murdered our guards and came upon our great city like locusts. I tried to fight back, but they were so many of them I was overwhelmed by their numbers. I would have lost my life, but their leader Colonel Lucas told my people to surrender, or he would end me. My people drop their weapons, and Lucas told me that I was exiled from Atlantis. If I return, he promises to kill me."

The Titans are all quiet after hearing of their friend's loss. Starfire walks up and hugs Garth for the second time, at first he tries to resist this show of affection, before burying his head in Starfire's shoulder letting the pain and anguish from the last free days flow out of him in tears. He gathers himself before looking at Nightwing.

"My friends will you help me?"

"The Titans take care of their own, of course, we will help you. Cyborg I need to you ready the Titan's Sub for departure, and please check our weapons. Donna please see if you can local Raven I think we are going to need to be at full strength on this one. If you can't find her before Vic is done with the sub, we leave without her. Atlantis sounds in bad shape, and we have no idea what Colonel Lucas is doing to Garth's people. Starfire please take Garth to medical and check on his injuries. Garth don't argue; we are going to need you at your peak especially if we can't find Raven. Beast Boy and I will go check my lab for our supply of breathing pills that allow us to breathe underwater if it becomes necessary."

"I don't need any pills, I can breathe underwater." Said Beast Boy smiling.

"That's true for you, but unless you want to save Atlantis by yourself lets get to my lab."

Beast Boy's smile disappears as he follows Nightwing to the lab.

Meanwhile in a world full of darkness where even the stars refuse to shine, there is no light. The darkness you can feel with your bare hand as if its alive. On this world, the only light comes from the lightning as the sky continues to storm, but no rain falls. Just the loud noise of thunder being accompanied by flashes of lightning. It's during one of flashes that you can see a small temple setting on the barren surface of this world. Surrounding the temple are figures dressed in black robes bowing down to the being hidden in the shadows in the center of the temple. A flash of lightning reveals Raven's face briefly before she disappears back into the shadows.


	11. Titans: Atlantis

The Titan's Sub slices through the underwater currents while Aqualad and Gar swim beside them. At this depth on the ocean floor, it would be hard for any normal person to survived, but Aqualad is the acting King of Atlantis the ruler of the seven seas. Beast Boy in the form of squid has no problems navigating the ocean floor either. Inside the Titan's Sub, the conversation has been kept to a minimum as the occupants are not sure what they will find when they finally reach Atlantis.

"Nightwing, are you sure that we should not have contacted the League for their help on this?" Wondergirl asked.

"No, the Titans take care of their own. I don't know exactly what we will find at Atlantis, but I am sure we can handle it."

Outside in the deep Aqualad was worried about his people, and what's been going on in his absence. Gar could tell by his silence that something was bothering him and tries to lighten the mood by changing into a dolphin.

"Aqualad let's race to Atlantis."

"Gar we are not kids anymore, this is serious what's going on in my kingdom. "

"That may be true, but there's nothing we can do until we get there. "

"You do have a point Beast Boy."

Aqualad takes off with a burst of speed as the last words leave his lips. Beast Boy smiles and takes off chasing his friend. Inside the T Sub, the other Titans watch in amusement.

The two Titans pulled away from the T Sub as they continue their race.

In Atlantis, there are arm security guards on the perimeter; the streets are empty as the citizens have complied with the new curfew. The streets are patrolled by other guards looking to enforce the new King's rules. In the center of the city is a newly built prison that's houses the law breakers from the city's new laws that the Kind has put in place. In the throne room sits Colonel Lucas, surrounded by his harem. He has two sea tigers, genetic altered to be his personal bodyguards. He is at peace with himself after securing a home for his people. He was bored with being a conqueror, and long to be the warrior he was born to be. His biggest threat was Aquaman, but no one had seen him. His quiet time is interrupted as a communication from his head of security gives him some news that brings an instant smile to his face.

Beast Boy and Aqualad arrived on the outer edge of Atlantis. Beast Boy had changed into deep sea fish. Both heroes watched as they waited for the rest of the Titans to arrive.

"Do you see what they have done to Atlantis? "

Beast Boy does not respond to his friend, he is at a lost for words.

"I am going to make them all pay for every person they have hurt. How much longer until the others get here? "

"You and I were going super fast racing, they should be here any minute. "

Then a sound carried across the ocean floor as sentries charge out towards the two young heroes.

"The liberation of Atlantis began now!" Shouts Aqualad as he launches into the approaching army. He slams into the army and dispatches four guards with his initial assault. Beast Boy changes into a bull shark and charges in to help his friend. He connects and knocking two guards down. Aqualad continues attacking striking down more guards in his rage overseeing his homeland overran. As the last guard falls the T Sub arrives just in time to witness the end of the brief battle.

"What happen?" Asked Nightwing.

"A group of guardsmen attacked us, but you should have seen Aqualad take them down."

"They must all suffer for what they have done to my city and my people."

"If they were attacked that means they know we are here." Says Wondergirl.

"Cyborg." Calls out Nightwing.

"Weapon systems are all online."

"I am checking the radar and its clear right now." Says Starfire.

"Thank you Star, now that we have lost the element of surprise we have to be careful from here on out." Says Nightwing.

"Careful? I don't understand I just defeated an entire platoon of guards. Let's go liberate my people!"

"Gar I know you are upset, but Nightwing is right. We need a plan, rushing in there will only get all of us capture and not help your people at all." Says Wondergirl.

"No, I am going now."

"Didn't he come to us for help?" Questions Cyborg.

"You guys don't understand they are enslaving his people, he needs us." Says Beast Boy.

Aqualad rushes off with Beast Boy beside him in the form of a blue whale. Reluctantly the T-sub follows behind them. At the controls, Nightwing feels something he is not used to feeling, and that is doubt. As six Titans with no plan that have lost the element of surprise try to overcome an army of underwater solders. Nightwing thinks to himself "I don't like our chances."


	12. Titans: The Atlantis Gambit

Raven open's her eyes slowly, and the same nightmare greets her each time. She is not even sure how she got here, her body feels drain with no energy. She can barely move, and the only thing, she can remember, is that every few hours a group of people in strange black robes come in to take her to an outside gathering place. It's here that more of the same people wearing the strange robes keep bowing down to her trying to cast a spell using her soul's energy like a talisman. There is much that she is not sure, and she does not know how to contact her friends. There is one thing that she is certain of, and that is the people in the black robes much be followers of her father, Trigon.

In the underwater kingdom of Atlantis, the security forces are all on high alert as suspected enemies of the state are in the city. No one had seen them since the initial attack, but other guards had been found unconscious inside the city walls. Colonel Lucas, the current ruler of Atlantis had sent out roving patrols and his troops had orders to shoot first. Even though he had already defeated the former ruler he was nervous because of the other outsiders that had been spotting with the previous king.

The Titans had been following Nightwing ' s plan of shock and move. They would attack a small band of troops then move to a different part of the city and attack another group of soldiers. The plan was to make them think that there was more than just six Titans. This way Lucas would not know where to send his troops, and the Titans could keep the only advantage they have.

"Team let's move; another group of troops are down. Let's get moving before more show up." Said Nightwing.

As the Titans regroup under the city streets, Aqualad had been upset with their attack plan from the very start and could not hold back his feelings anymore.

"I'm tired of playing these hide and seek games. Why can't we just go straight to the throne room and take back my kingdom?"

"Gar this is the best plan. They have no way of knowing where we are, and where we will strike next." Said Wondergirl.

"After a few more random attacks they will be too confused to know what to do. Then we go to the throne room." Said Nightwing.

"I went along with you at first, but now I disagreed. By doing these hit and run tactics, we are allowing the enemy to get stronger. I think we have already waited too long."

"Gar, Aqualad, I am a warrior princess on my world. You know that I would not back down from a battle, but with so many of your people at risk this way is best for now." Said Starfire.

"Just for now." Replied Aqualad.

"Team I am glad that is settled. My online sensors are picking up troop movement coming our way." Said Cyborg.

The team quietly changes locations to avoid being caught by the soldiers.

In the command center of Atlantis, another military plan was being put together that could spell trouble for the Titans.

"I grow tired of Aqualad hit and run games. This is not how he thinks, it must be the others that are with him." Said Lucas.

"Sir, we think that they are small in numbers from what we have been able to piece together. "

"Of course Captain, his friends are smart to keep us off balance like this. It's one of the ways how a small army can defeat a much larger foe. It's time that we change the rules."


End file.
